


Rabbit Trails

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Pet [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hoshigaki Kisame, Alpha Kakuzu, Double Penetration, Fucky anatomy, Intersex Characters, M/M, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Sort Of, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: Itachi has decided he wants Kisame to help him through his heat.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Pet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rabbit Trails

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn, my guys.

"Are you sure?" Asks Kisame. "Because I would really like to not retraumatize you."

"I'm positive it'll be fine," Says Itachi. "I've worked through it and I think it would really help if you did."

Kisame squints, convinced this is a terrible idea. "When does it start?"

"A few hours," He admits. He's getting really sick of syntho. It's useful on occasion, but he's missing the intensity that comes with sex during a heat. It doesn't help that he's got a hysterectomy coming up. That will be the end of his heats all together.

He wants to enjoy it a little bit before it's over.

"Is it going to bother you if Kakuzu comes around?" He asks.

Itachi shakes his head. "That's fine. I figured he'd want to be involved."

It's gradual. The tingling of his skin and aching of his body. Kisame and Kakuzu look up when he enters. 

"Ah," He says. 

Kisame gestures him close as Kakuzu moves to sit in the far corner of the room, picks up a book. 

The older man strokes Itachi's cheek with the back of his hand. The coolness of his skin sends the omega reeling. He kisses Kisame, breathes deep the smell of citrus. He catches the scent of leather, knows it's Kakuzu. 

The swordsman kisses his neck. Strokes thick fingers down Itachi's back. He wants to be closer, grabs Kisame's shirt and uses it as leverage to climb into his lap. 

He pulls off his shirt, tugs at Kisame's. He's obliged before Itachi is capturing the man's mouth again. Kissing feels different with the shark bites and he hopes they don't impede his next inquest. 

Kisame's hands slide up and down his back as their tongues twist. It takes him a minute to be brave enough to touch Itachi's stomach and chest. The Uchiha moans when his finger brushes a dark nipple. 

His own hands trail downwards but Kisame redirects them to his chest as he trails over Itachi's jawline with lips and teeth.

His eye close on their own as he's wrapped in the alpha's scent. He tangles his fingers in blue hair that's surprisingly soft as Kisame explores his neck and throat. 

The older man draws his fingers softly up the omega's thighs and he finds himself trembling when Kisame moves them back down. He's aching to be bonded and filled. "Kisame," He starts but the big man's mouth cuts him off.

Thick fingers dip into the waistband of his pants, his breath hitches as the backs of his thighs are stroked. The alpha's touch is light and slow and it's driving the Uchiha out of his mind. 

His hands cup Kisame's jaw as he pulls away. "I do not have the patience for this." 

The alpha chuckles. "That so?" His hand moves to upwards, caresses the skin of the omega's bottom. 

The younger man's fingers tighten their grip in his hair. "Now, Kisame."

Kisame merely smiles, gives the flesh in his hand a squeeze and Itachi pushes back. "We're not going to rush this." 

"I'm ready," Says the omega as he nips at the older man's earlobe. 

The Swordsman merely, _hmms_ as he leans forward, fingers gliding downwards, skimming the junction of thigh and groin before pressing against a newly appearing vulva. 

Itachi hisses a breath between clenched teeth. Drops his head against a broad shoulder as skilled, rough fingertips tease at the opening. 

"Kisame," Says the dark haired man, "If you don't--" His mouth comes open as the middle and index finger nudge inside. He pushes down hard before he even knows what he's doing. The knuckles of Kisame's other fingers brush against his testes and thigh. He plants his hands on the alpha's shoulders, rises up a little. "Give me another." 

"Itachi," Says the blue man, "You need to slow down." 

"What I need is to be fucked," He argues. 

Kisame's eyes narrow as he concedes. Works the tip of his ring finger inside before Itachi is grinding down. The older man's fingers barely fit but he's determined to take it all. 

His omega side is beginning to take over. Starting to push out as he's worked open. Normally, he would tamp it down, try to keep it silenced.

Today, he lets it prevail as knobby knuckles brush a spot inside he didn't know existed. The awkward angle keeps Kisame's fingers from filling him past the second joint and Itachi is just about at the end of his rope but he doesn't want to stop long enough to rectify it.

As if reading his mind, the alpha's other hand slides into the front of his pants, his palm rubs against Itachi's hard arousal once, twice and he moves to the orifice hidden further down. The fingers of the arm wrapped around him withdraw and are replaced almost immediately. 

He gasps, leans forward as he's filled but it still isn't enough. "Alpha," He whispers against Kisame's ear. It's a plea. 

At first, when the bigger man pushes him off, he thinks he's fucked up and just about starts to panic until he watches Kisame push his pants down from narrow, strong hips. 

Washboard abdominals glisten with sweat and Itachi wants to taste them. When he tries, he's gently directed to the rigid, throbbing arousal of the alpha. He should be embarrassed as he moans around the shaft, head nudging against the back of his throat. But the smell of the bigger man's skin and the knowledge that he's close to receiving seed leave his mind feeling fuzzy.

Kisame doesn't thrust, just rocks into his hungry mouth as though he's breakable. 

This should piss off the omega, instead, it just encourages him to reach for the right shaft. The older man groans, fingers threading through long hair. 

He wants both. Wants it all.

He pulls off, brings both of the alpha's dicks together so he can lick the beading precome and Kisame's hips jerk. "Okay, okay," He says as he pushes Itachi back, tugs the younger man's pants off. "How do you want me?" 

He gestures the swordsman to lie on his back. A bottle of lubricant appears next to Itachi's knee but he has no idea how it got there. He files it away for later as he spreads the lube over his fingers, index and middle, and pushes them inside his twitching anus. His free hand, he uses to slick up the alpha's cock. 

He doesn't have the patience to wait for the rings of muscle to completely relax around his fingers. He knows he'll have to take it slow on the length before him as he presses it inside. They both gasp and it's all he can do not to just force it. Kisame's hands settle on his hips to force him still.

Inch by inch, he works himself around the alpha.

He can't help the moan that slips as he reaches the hilt.

Kisame's eyes are closed, fingers twitching on bony hips as he tries to stay absolutely still. 

When his body relaxes enough, he rises up, pushes the head of the second cock into his dripping, needy pussy. He doesn't hesitate to completely sheath the throbbing shaft. A noise he doesn't recognize escapes from his throat. It sounds like a mix between a mewl and a whimper and the rational part of him plans to erase that from Kisame's memory as soon as he possibly can. 

The omega side is just focused on feeling painfully full. His alpha is gentle as he takes Itachi in hand and the omega leans back, rubs the heels of his palms hard on his own thighs. He's wrapped around Kisame so tightly he can feel every pulse of the erections inside him.

His alpha's hips still don't move and the dark haired man isn't sure if he appreciates or absolutely hates it. He's craving friction but the twitching of his muscles around the shafts hurts in a pleasurable sort of way. 

He glances up. Shivers at the way Kisame is looking at him. There's lust and possessiveness and something else that he can't place but it leaves him breathless.

"Are you okay?" He asks. His voice is rough and deep. 

Itachi just nods. He can't think clearly enough to articulate what's going on inside his head. He plants his hands on strong abdominals, his hair falls into his face and he's grateful for the undercut or he wouldn't be able to see his alpha's face as he rises up and presses back down. 

His vision goes dark for a second as Kisame hisses. He isn't sure if he can take the intensity but he does it again. This time, his alpha's hips rise to meet him and he can do nothing but gasp and cry out, surrendering as Kisame takes over.

He's being stroked as he's filled. He's lost in the smell of citrus and sweat. His body is drawn tight and he's close. He's so close. The sound of skin on skin has him desperately looking to his alpha for help as his climax evades him. 

"You're okay," Grunts Kisame.

Itachi wants to explain his frustrations but all he can manage is a needy, "Ngh." Between clenched, bared teeth. 

The older man pinches his nipple as he rubs his thumb over the head of the omega's cock. 

"Please," Says Itachi. "Please." It's all he wants and he doesn't understand why he can't receive his release.

Fingers of a dark hand push into his mouth, play with his tongue and slide along his teeth while another joins Kisame's hand on his arousal. He catches a single whiff of leather as he doubles over, curling in on himself as he screams, vision completely lost as he's finally, finally rocked by his climax. 

When he's aware again, Kisame is almost finished cleaning him up. 

_Well_ , He thinks, _That was embarrassing._

Kakuzu is still in the corner like he never left and Itachi thinks he'd imagined the moments before his orgasm. 

"Are you good?" Asks Kisame. "You kinda lost it for a second." 

"Lost it?" Asks Itachi. 

"Full omega," Says the alpha. "You seem back to yourself now, though."

He tosses the cloth in a hamper by the door and lies down, pulling Itachi against him. He thinks he should argue but he's exhausted. Kakuzu comes to sit on the other side of Kisame and goes back to reading his book. 

His alpha's breath fans over his neck and shoulder and as hard as he tries, his eyes close and sleep washes over him.


End file.
